KINd of Funny
by MadmanTobz
Summary: NaruKin. My first Naruto fic ever, so please give me your opinions xD The background to this is sort of unknown, and it's not really important, so feel free to imagine any scenario you want xD


**A/N: **I think the NaruKin archive is way too small, so this will be my little contribution to it! Thanks to ''bunji the wolf'' for inspiration! Go read his story ''Naruto's Lucky Day'', it's really great! It's Naru/tayu/kin, just so you know in advance :S

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!

* * *

''Hurry up Ayame, they'll be here any minute!''

''What's the rush old man, we can't do anything until they order anything anyway.'' The brown haired daughter of Teuchi, owner of the famous Ichiraku Ramen Bar, points out.

''Yes, but we have to be sure to have everything ready! This could affect the business for months, we simply can't fail at this.'' The worried father replies in slight exaggeration.

''Don't worry, I'm sure it can't affect us _that_ much.'' The not-worried woman argues casually, while preparing all the usual ingredients for any sort of ramen they sold.

''Oh no, I've done the math. Naruto is responsible for more than half of our income! This will make us lose customers for at least a month, and unless Naruto keeps eating here, we'll go bankrupt.''

''WHAT! Why didn't you mention that until now? Start working old man!''

Now, you people out there might be wondering what the hell this is all about. Well, I'm a merciful man, so I'll let you in on it. Roughly two months back in time, their most precious and paying customer stopped eating at Ichiraku's. Why was that, you may wonder. Well, they found out about a week later, when he walked in supporting a girl who appeared to be injured. It was clear she'd already been treated, seeing the bandages covering her legs, left arm and half of her face. Not to mention the tracking mark on her neck, signifying her as a war prisoner from the Suna/Oto invasion.

They didn't pay it much mind though, they were mostly just happy that their best customer – and close friend – had come back. The encounter had been happy and profitable. Naruto had eaten his usual amount of 6 bowls, and the girl had eaten 1, making the usual income they got from him that much higher. They hadn't noticed anything that first time, but the next day they did, and the day after that, they confirmed it. She rarely said a word.

She said around 2-3 words during the average visit, and that was her order. The few times she said anything else, it was always a mean comment to the person that appeared to be her caretaker. Comments like ''You look stupid'' were not uncommon.

Still, what does this have anything to do with what was going on right now? Well, the idea was not theirs. They had a perverted hermit to thank for it. At first, they had absolutely no idea how it could possibly solve their problem, but the old man had insisted that ''love is a powerful force'', or something like that.

About a week ago, the girl, who they now knew as ''kin-chan'' according to her blonde caretaker, had told the previously mentioned blonde that she was dead sick of eating ramen every day. To anyone who knew the blonde at all, the outcome would be obvious. To people who've known him since he was smaller than the chairs to the bar, it was more than obvious. He'd change the schedule for the sake of a friend any day of the week, even if it meant his precious Ramen. Of course, he'd never give it up completely, that's just an impossible demand, but he'd lessen it.

The previously mentioned ''math'', was actually calculations over if the stand would manage if their best customer only came once a week. The outcome was not bright. And so, here we are with a absolutely ridiculous plan set in motion, and it would start the second the duo walked in through the curta-

''Oy old man! Ramen!'' Showtime.

''Coming right up Naruto-kun!'' Ayame smiles, happy as ever. On the inside, her heart was having a drum solo.

''I'll have 8 bowls of miso, please!'' The blonde kid shouts as enthusiastically as ever, loud enough for the people on the other side of the street to hear it clearly. No one even turned their heads anymore, they were used to it.

''And how about you, kin-san?'' The always so cheerful brunette of the stand asked the former Oto-nin next to Naruto.

''Miso ramen. Stop that, I can sit down on my own!'' The first month she'd been there, both her legs were too weak to do anything that took real effort, the main problem being her walking. She _could_ walk, but often required something to lean on. She had a strong suspicion that the blonde woman who'd treated her had purposely neglected to assign her a crutch. It brought for some, _interesting,_ situations, for which a certain perverted hermit was eternally thankful for.

One of those situations was that the stools at the bar were too tall for her to reach on her on, meaning her unofficial caretaker had to lift her up in a – what all of the blonde's older friends described as – cute way. However, once her right leg, left arm and her head healed fully, she no longer _needed_ it. The blonde on the other hand had grown used to it, and tended to do it on instinct, to the girls annoyance.

''Sorry Kin-chan, it's a habit.'' He apologizes with one his (in)famous grins that cover half his face, before he takes a seat next to the dark haired girl.

''It's a _bad_ habit, so stop it.'' Ayame wonders how Naruto could take this all day and still be so cheerful, though she has a slight idea of what it could be.

''Here're your orders!'' She puts all 9 bowls on the counter in one sweep, showing a feat in skill that only came after years of carrying bowls and various ingredients. Making the ramen had gone faster this time, since they prepared it specifically a head of time this time.

''Itadakimasu!'' The blonde is about to dig in as if his life depended on it, but it interrupted by a tap on the shoulder. ''Ehh?''

''Yo Naruto! Got a moment for your favorite Sage?'' The white haired sage of mount myoboku grins at his apprentice.

''Aw c'mon Ero-Sennin! I just got my food, can't it wait?'' The blonde whines childishly. The girl next to him appears uncaring, but the two people behind the counter can clearly see her eyes darting towards the new arrival at times.

''It's sort of important. Can't an apprentice spare a moment for his beloved master?''

''Fine fine! Stupid pervert…'' The mentioned apprentice mutters as he walks out of the stand with his master, leaving the former Oto-kunoichi to herself. She looks like she doesn't even notice to an observer, but just like before, the people behind the counter have a different angle, and so sees her face turn slightly more annoyed when the blonde leaves. The plan works fine so far, time for phase 2.

''You know, you shouldn't treat him so badly, he's a really good guy.'' The girl looks up in slight surprise at being spoken to by the woman behind the counter, but quickly loses any real interest.

''He's a stupid dork. Why would you care anyway?''

''I can't deny that he's a little dense at times, but he'll do anything for the people he cares about, and I'm fairly sure he counts you as one of them by now.'' Ayame smiles at her. The dark haired girl looks away in defiance.

''So? Why would I care? He's still a complete dork.''

Seeing how the girl was still talking, the brunette woman was now positive this was a subject she was interested in. ''He can be goofy, but he's really sweet you know. He's sort of cute too.''

At the first part, the girl looked thoughtful, at the second part, her head snapped forward. A good sign, according to Ayame.

''Cute? _Him_? You're kidding right?'' The weak blush on her cheeks betrayed her though.

''Come on, you mean to tell me you've never thought of running your hand through that blonde mop on his head?'' The older woman smiles knowingly, making the younger girl's blush intensify several times over in a second.

''Shut up! You don't-!'' She didn't get further before a tomato-red Naruto rushed back in the bar and sat down in his seat, muttering something about perverts and dirty books. Now there were two tomato red teens sitting next to each other at the bar, glancing at each other from time to time for completely different reasons, Naruto's being the more embarrassing one by far.

The moment was broken though, by a slurring shout.

''Ya know I love ya guys, right? Ya kno dat?'' A drunken man staggered in, and managed to somehow make his way to the counter. After missing the chair a few times, he took a seat next to the now annoyed Kin.

''Sake!'' He yells in a sluggish manner.

''We don't serve sake here Mr, we only serve ramen.'' Teuchi informed the man, who didn't seem to comprehend the message.

''I kno dat! Sake! You're kinda cute missy.'' He turned to the not-so-amused girl next to him and spoke. ''Wanna drink?''

''Hey, leave her alone.'' The blonde on the other side yelled aggressively.

''Chill man, was just askin' '' He tried to turn back to the counter, but appeared to have some technical difficulties along the way, and ''accidentally'' toppled the bowl of ramen that Kin was eating into her lap. ''Who put dat dere?'' That ticked off the blonde.

''Hey, back off!''

''Ehh? Who's gonna make me? You?''

Said and done, the drunk man soon found himself outside of the stand, on his butt, muttering curses about blonds.

Said blonde sat back down with a content smile, and readied himself to finally start eating his precious ramen.

''Thanks.''

''No problem Kin-chan.''

''Kin-san, about before, don't you think-'' Final phase initializing.

''We're leaving!'' Final phase is a success.

''Whaaat? But I haven't eaten anything yet!'' Naruto whines childishly.

''Don't care. We're _leaving_.'' Deciding that was her final words, she literally drags the blonde out of the stand with her healthy arm. A few minutes later, the drunken man walks back inside, this time considerably more sober.

''If this doesn't work out, you owe me big time old man.''

''Calm down boy. Are you saying my daughter isn't worth playing drunk over?'' The ''drunk'' man took the same seat as before, this time getting it on his first try, and ate the fresh bowl of ramen that his – after this - fiancé placed in front of him.

''How'd it go?''

''We think it worked. Jiraiya-san said he'll follow them to make sure nothing happens.'' Teuchi explained as he worked on another bowl.

''I think he'll make sure something _happens_ rather than _not_ happens.'' His daughter pointed out, making her father laugh.

''That would work out too.'' The good mood lasted until he realized that both Naruto and Kin had left without paying.

* * *

**A/N: **Don't butcher me, because this was my first Naruto fic _ever_. There are _very_ few people that can write for a new category and get it good on the first try! Even if you didn't like it, _REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_

Clarifications: They are worried of losing their main source of income, and Kin doesn't want to eat there so often, which means they'd lose it. The plan it to get them together because, according to Jiraiya, if she starts loving him, she'd be prepared to do things for him (no perverted thoughts people!) that she normaly wouldn't want to do. Like eating ramen every frickin' day of her life xD The reason they'll lose customers is because a ''drunk'' dude disturbs them. I know the plot sort of sucks, and it's rushed, but I actually wrote all of this during class, so try to ignore the problems xD

**REVIEW! OR MAH DARK KITTENZH WILL EAT YAO! (;..;)**


End file.
